


本性(CP:始娟X秀雅)短篇完结

by no_context



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_context/pseuds/no_context
Summary: A狼妖O九尾狐娟雅肉，扶她，纯肉，NSFW，剧情没逻辑，行文没逻辑，各种没逻辑，就是为了开车而开车的文，慎入
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 17





	本性(CP:始娟X秀雅)短篇完结

“怎么搞的啊姐姐。”不安分的手伸到了红着眼眶的美艳女子双腿之间，对方紧张地在她怀里颤抖着，雪白的尾巴徒劳地挡在私处。毛茸茸的尾轻轻搔着身后高挑女子的手背，让紧抱着她的狼妖心里更痒。

“不……不要你管。”扶着墙壁的女子咬着对方伸进她口中的手指，想咬痛她让她知难而退，可怎么都使不上力，虎牙在骨感的指节上徒劳地磨蹭着，反倒进一步刺激了对方恶劣的欲望。

“我的秀雅姐姐啊……怎么尾巴都藏不住了还要嘴硬呢？”她弯下腰，亲吻着秀雅的后颈，近距离享受着那浓郁香甜的欲望气息。

“……”秀雅无言以对，明明她的修为更深，却偏偏因为是个omega，发情期法力弱到连人形态都难以完美维持，为了躲避除妖师的猎杀，不得不藏到这段恼人的时期结束。可是谁能想到这个获取了她信任的除妖师其实是个半人半狼的alpha狼妖，循着微弱的气息找到了她……

“……真想不到你是个乘人之危的混蛋。李始娟你给我等着……”她愤愤地喃喃自语，终于使上了劲咬痛了对方。

“哈？”始娟缩回手，却依然没有善罢甘休的意思，从娇小美人的背后搂着她圆润的肩，扶起她压在了墙壁上，凑到对方洁白柔软的兽耳旁温柔低语，“姐姐不要开这种玩笑，我会很伤心。”

修长的手抚摸着秀雅柔嫩的大腿内侧，温热潮湿的氛围包裹着她的手指：“姐姐你明明有说过喜欢我，如果我也是妖就好了这样的话……现在你也知道我和你一样是妖，为什么还要说这么伤我心的话呢？”

感觉自己的耳朵正在被身后的小狼轻啮，晶亮的瞳仁转到潮湿的眼尾，接着，始娟忽然柔和了下来，厮磨着她的鬓角颊侧。她轻喘着垂眸，长睫挂着细碎的泪珠：“你……你先放开我。”

“……不要，姐姐你先说不讨厌我，我才放手。”她一边说一边摇了摇灰色的大尾巴，语气很任性。

秀雅白了她一眼，好笑，明明是她一进门莽莽撞撞把浑身无力的自己压在了墙根……干了这么影响好感的事情，现在居然还要无理取闹。可现在她根本无法集中意识去想任何事，腰窝被始娟抵着的羞耻感和无法克制的渴望早已把理智扯碎到七零八落，她只好敷衍地嗯了两声。可当身后女子真的松开她的时候，那种突如其来的失落感却让她一时间难以接受。她厌恶发情期这副身体给她带来的负担，时刻都在践踏着她最爱惜的尊严。

她转过身看着始娟……始娟白皙的脸此刻也满面绯云，呼吸深一阵浅一阵。对方丧气地抖了抖深灰色的狼耳朵，似乎也在艰苦维持着理性。

“为什么要这样？”秀雅的双腿依然在发软，她无意识地阖拢了大腿靠在墙根，质问着对方。

小狼暗自咬紧牙关，蹙着英挺的眉忍耐着，半晌憋出一段让秀雅大跌眼镜的话，“发情期交配有什么问题吗？况且…况且明明是姐姐发情才影响到我……呃，当然啦…是我先追着姐姐过来……我也不知道，感觉我们谁也没错啊……”她挠着耳朵目光游移，声音越来越小。

“你……”秀雅闻言顿时觉得又好气又好笑，她说的这些歪理对于她们妖来说确实没什么问题，但自己越听越觉得火大……于是她深呼吸着，抬起尖俏的下颌指了指旁边的椅子示意始娟坐过去。

始娟刚一头雾水地坐下，秀雅就跨坐在了她的大腿上，纤细的手指勾住了始娟的裤带，赌气说：“行，既然你要按妖的规矩办事，今天过后我们也再无瓜葛。”

始娟愣了几秒，顿时又羞又慌，一边呜咽一边拒绝：“别，不做了，姐姐不要讨厌我……”

九尾妖狐忿懑地哂笑着，解开了狼妖的腰带，站起身挤进她的两腿之间低头睥睨着她：“不过我不想怀孕。我帮你解决完你就走，我们两不相欠。”

小狼的眼眶登时红了，秀雅的膝盖有意无意往前顶了顶，碰到了她已经肿胀到发痛的欲望源头，她连忙伸手捂住了已经紧绷的裤裆。

“别浪费时间，把手拿开。”秀雅蹲下身，感觉自己双腿好像瞬间失去力气，膝盖几乎是砸在地上。她也不知道自己到底能不能坚持给这个死狼崽子解决完把她打发走，此刻她的心情糟透了，不得不说始娟刚才那番言论让她心里堵得发慌。

当初是始娟给她通风报信，才让她躲过了一众除妖师的围剿陷阱。不得不说，她对始娟一直都很有好感。但妖就是妖，她们都是，这该死的发情期来了，什么道理都可以不讲，什么理智也都能不要。只是她也不知道到底从哪里潜移默化学来的尊严，就算自己觉得可笑，也不想就这么放弃了。

她就是气李始娟，气这狼一直隐瞒身份，气这狼乘人之危，气这狼……

“姐姐，我错了，不要赶我走。我不明白，姐姐你一直知道我喜欢你，你也有说过喜欢我，不是吗？我真的不明白……”始娟又紧张地往后缩了缩，带着哭腔道歉，“我们不是两情相悦的吗，姐姐为什么还要赶走我？”

秀雅蹙紧了黛眉，她抬起头望着始娟，小狼耷拉着耳朵，可怜巴巴地垂下眼眸。实话说，听到始娟这段告白，她的气瞬间消了一大半。还算这狼崽识时务，大概已经猜到自己因为什么生气了……

“两情相悦的话，发情期交配不是很正常吗？”可这死狼崽子好死不死还在继续火上浇油。

“好了，想滚蛋就接着跟我提该死的发情期和杀千刀的那什么交配。”秀雅无力地嘟哝了一句，握着始娟的手腕挪开了她的手，一把拉下了她的裤子……

充血敏感的欲望之源接触到清冷的空气，始娟顿时倒吸了一口凉气。接着，温暖湿润的触感包裹了尖端，瞬间冲顶的满足感让她忍不住叹息……

她膨胀的情欲充盈在一处，被那双柔荑温柔地握住套弄，接着被纳入柔嫩的口中吞吐。她低沉地呻吟着，忍不住伸手扶上了美人的头顶，起初她只想抚摸对方柔软的发丝，可她低估了这妖狐……雾蒙蒙的双眼定焦到跪在自己腿间的美人，秀雅也在吊睛望着她，泛红的眼尾被情欲催生的细碎泪滴濡湿，灵巧的舌绕着尖端挑逗，她还来不及赞叹对方魅惑至极美艳不可方物，柔软的舌尖就已经抵在了溢出晶莹液体的小孔上……哪怕只是对方轻微的施力压迫，在丰富神经的放大下都足以让她舒服到头皮发麻。

修长骨感的手无意识滑进了美人的发丝，对情欲的渴求开始变得愈加贪婪，搜寻着一切触感，放大它们，然后寻求着宣泄……她对身下美人的欲望密度太大，滚烫发痛的感觉令她欲罢不能，硬得好似烧红的铁，在美人把它整根含进口中的时候她叫出了声，接着皱着英挺的剑眉沉重地喘息着。

九尾狐妖闭了闭双眼，这尺寸想要全吞下去着实有些吃力。始娟低吟着，有些用力地按压着她的头顶，甚至小幅度地挺了挺腰。她知道她的小狼还在克制，狂野的狼这份小心翼翼的温柔令她心动。这是她第一次让这样热烫的硬物压迫着自己的喉返神经，她克制着干呕的冲动，尽力让对方享受反作用力带来的满足……秀雅吞咽着，一根根青筋的脉络清晰地浮现在她的脑海中，那富有生命力的跳动开始撩动她的渴望。她已经湿透了，爱液顺着大腿根流了下来，蒸发带来的微凉再度循环回燥热的身体，加重了她的欲求。

咽喉收缩刺激着尖端的快感几乎逼疯了始娟，她感觉自己快要撑不住了，离绝顶只差一步之遥，就在这时，那令人着迷的压迫感消失了。这失重感像极了被从云端抛回地面，怅然的她下意识地干咽了一下，渴求地望着撑起身子的秀雅。

九尾妖狐跨坐在始娟的大腿上，双手捧着她的脸颊，湿漉漉的唇压在她的唇上……接着，秀雅的舌尖撬开了她的牙关，挑逗着她的舌腹，进一步加深的吻甚至撩到了舌根。

尝到自己味道的小狼羞红了脸，但身下却丝毫没有平静下来的趋势，直耸着颤抖。而跨坐在她大腿上的美人显然是故意的，秀雅的身体柔韧得不可思议，丰腴的肉体更加贴近她，耻骨直接抵着矗在两人之间那不安分的硬物，有意地磨蹭着。

“啊……姐姐，姐姐不要这样。”始娟开始求饶，她无法克制地留恋方才被温暖潮湿裹挟的快感，慌张地把脸埋进了秀雅丰腴柔软的胸前。

“乖，你要答应我一件事，我就放过你。”秀雅低头亲吻怀中小狼毛茸茸的耳朵，爱意绵绵地抚摸着她的脑袋，“等下不许射在里面。”

“……！”始娟的心快要撞破肋骨，兴奋感从各个源头袭来，她抬起头，清澈的星眸望入秀雅柔而魅惑的双眼，嗯了一声点点头，然后忽然想起来什么似的，嘟着嘴问道，“姐姐……等下不会赶我走吧……”

“嗯？”虽然想要得发疯，可怀里小狼可爱的模样逗得秀雅玩心大起，她挠着始娟的耳根，“那你得……”

秀雅低下头，轻轻咬啮着始娟的下唇：“说点我喜欢听的话。”

她喜欢看这小狼急得眼眶都在泛红的模样……

“秀雅姐姐太会欺负我了……”大尾巴失控地摇晃着，始娟想夸却一时不知道从何夸起，最后壮着胆子舔了舔秀雅胸前的沟壑。

美人莞尔一笑，稍稍直起腰，扶着困扰身下小狼的那根热烫的“麻烦”，抵住了自己早已溢出过多情欲的穴口……

她坐下去的瞬间，始娟难耐地呻吟着仰起了脸……

过多的液体被挤出的瞬间发出令人面红耳赤的水声，她意外顺利地滑进了秀雅紧致的身体里。

与此同时，秀雅已经软倒在了她的肩窝，把始娟纳入自己身体的瞬间带来的快感早已超出了她预期承受的极限，她深深浅浅地喘着，纤薄性感的腰却已经开始循着本能耸动。

“啊……姐姐好紧……”始娟干咽着，她双手扶着秀雅的腰，抬头索吻。

秀雅把鬓角凌乱的发丝挽到耳后，大方地满足着身下的狼，一边激烈地吻着，一边尽量放松紧绷的身体去享受。

始娟挺着腰，每当尖端传来被柔嫩触感阻隔挤压的快感，她就会听到秀雅销魂蚀骨的失声娇吟。食髓知味的狼开始变本加厉，有力的双臂紧紧箍住了怀里美人的纤腰，用力地挺进摩擦。

“始娟，始娟……”怀中娇小的美人带着哭腔唤着她的名，似乎想让她温柔一些，却因贪恋这份狂野带来的快乐而犹豫不决。

九尾狐姐姐的虎牙抵在小狼的肩头，始娟这才发现自己奇怪的癖好……她喜欢姐姐这样不轻不重地咬她，越是这样，她就越想要狠狠欺负秀雅……

她想要更多的反馈，想要姐姐在她的肩头留下齿痕，哪怕被咬伤都没有关系。始娟这样想着，理智早已被情欲撕得粉碎……

这被温暖黏滑的爱欲裹挟着滑动的感觉令她上瘾，尤其是秀雅高亢地呻吟着，紧紧裹住她带来的阻力，几乎可以轻而易举将她击溃。她不知道自己在抵抗着什么，只知道好像每一次接近临界点的时候努力忍耐一下，下一次再接近临界的时候就会得到更激烈的快感。

可她快要忍不住了，越发清晰的肿胀感和青筋的脉动让她的意识有了一丝的清明……

胀起的结压迫着被情欲充盈的蕊，秀雅几乎是哭着又到了一次，她脱力地缩在始娟的肩头颤抖着，却连挣脱的力气也不剩。

等始娟反应过来的时候，秀雅已经在带着哭腔央求她不要，她奋力集中意识，松开秀雅软绵的腰……

拔出来的瞬间她如释重负，积压许久的炽热渴望从尖端溢出流下……她瘫软在椅子上平复着紊乱的呼吸，而思绪仍在九霄云外的娇小女子则伏在她肩头失神地握着她的手。

不知过了多久，她的“麻烦”才消退下去，而怀里的美人已经睡着了。她有些忐忑地擦着自己湿漉漉的下腹，又害怕吵醒了睡在她怀里的娇小姐姐。手忙脚乱折腾了半天才弄干净，始娟侧首望着秀雅的睡颜……她太精致了，精致得像是画里走出来的一样，只是她浓密整齐的黛眉为何在睡觉的时候也要微微锁着呢……食指腹小心翼翼地去摸秀雅耳后柔软雪白的绒毛，看到秀雅无意识抖着耳朵，顿时一阵心空。

“好喜欢你哦，秀雅姐姐……”她喃喃自语，凑过去亲了亲她的耳朵，不想怀里的美人忽然醒来了……

“你个小混蛋……！”秀雅醒来第一件事就是握拳捶始娟的肩。

“啊！啊！”明明一点痛感都没有始娟还是叫得很夸张。

“差点就……”秀雅撑起身子，佯怒地瞪着始娟，抓起她的手就咬了一口……虽然很轻。

“秀雅姐姐对不起嘛……不过我最后不是及时‘撤退’了来着……”始娟缩回狼爪，继续装出一副很无害可爱的模样，见秀雅好像也没那么生气，就又不怕死地问了一句，“那……万一我不小心让姐姐怀上小小狼了怎么办呀……”

“那我会先立马把你扔出去，以后告诉她，她是我捡来的，狐狸生不出狼来！”秀雅白了她一眼，没好气地回答道。

“呜……姐姐我以后一定好好听话！”始娟捧着她的俏脸亲了又亲。

“少来，你下次还是会吃得昏天黑地根本听不进去我说什么。”

“诶……姐姐还真是了解我。”

“你的大尾巴不要再晃了，太明显了。”

“所以，这段时间我要一直住在姐姐这里。”

“？凭什么啊！”

“我现在这样耳朵尾巴都露在外面，怎么见人嘛，要被灭掉了。”

“……那好吧。”

“呜啊姐姐真好！”

始娟搂紧了秀雅，又狠狠亲了几口。

……我们的秀雅姐姐就是这么天真啊！

【END】


End file.
